Memories
by Lapis-chan
Summary: Eine Songfiction mit dem angedeuteten Pairing Bakura x Ryou...


Okay... hier also mein Beitrag zum Songfic-WB des Bakura+Ryou-Zirkels auf animess.

Ich kannte zwar keines der beiden Lieder (ziemlich peinlich, als ich meine Schwester danach gefragt hatte und ihr erklärte, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wer die beiden Interpreten überhaupt sind, hat sich mich angeguckt, als würde ich plötzlich ein drittes Auge haben...) und hab mich daher für das entschieden, dass mir vom Text her am ehesten zusagte.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder das Lied, noch Yu-Gi-Oh!.

And now: sit back and enjoy!

Memories 

In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind.   
There's no ohter way.  
I prayed to the gods let him stay.  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
now I know why.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

Es war still in meiner Wohnung und der laute Knall der zufallenden Haustür hallte von den Wänden leicht wieder. Das war ja auch nichts ungewöhnliches, schließlich war mein Vater die meiste Zeit des Jahres im Ausland und ich allein. Aber es war ja auch nicht die Stile des Apartments, die an meinen Nerven zehrte sonder vielmehr die Stille in meinem Geist.

Die Stille, die Bakura hinterlassen hatte...

Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht als ich daran dachte, wie ich mir früher oft gewünscht hatte, dass er doch verschwinden würde! Und jetzt!

Die ersten Tage ohne ihn waren furchtbar! Auch wenn er böse, gemein, hinterhältig und grausam war und selten ein gutes Wort für mich –seinen ach so schwachen Hikari- übrig gehabt hatte, so war die stetige Präsenz meines Yamis in meinem Inneren ein beruhigendes Gefühl gewesen.

Er verletzte mich körperlich wie seelisch, spottete über meine Gefühle und zeigte mir seine Verachtung für mich nur allzu deutlich... und doch war er immer da um mir ruhig zuzuhören.

In solchen seltenen und für mich daher umso kostbareren Momenten konnte ich spüren, dass die in ihm herrschende Einsamkeit an ihm zehrte, ihn verbittert und verzweifelt machte. Ich fühlte, dass hinter seiner Bosheit etwas anderes steckte, doch bevor ich dies zu fassen bekam, hatte Bakura mich schon immer dabei ertappt und verschloss sich komplett vor mir – und seine „Antwort" bestand aus ziemlich großen Schmerzen.

Natürlich war ich nicht der Einzige, der seinen Yami vermisste; Yugi fehlte der Pharao auch sehr. Und alle anderen fühlten mit ihm, aber bei mir kamen nur Bemerkungen wie „Ein Glück das du ihn losgeworden bist!" und ähnliches an. Niemand schien auch nur auf den Gedanken zu kommen, dass mir Bakura fehlen könnte. War ja auch klar; wer würde denn schon annehmen, ich würde ihn vermissen, wo er doch so einen miesen Charakter hatte...

Keiner von ihnen wusste ja, dass mein Yami auch... nun ja, irgendwie nett sein konnte. Wenn er besonders gute Laune hatte, half er mir manchmal mit diesen üblen Schlägertypen, die immer meinten, mit mir hätte man ja ein leichtes Spiel – angeblich, weil er gerade Lust dazu hatte, jemanden zu verprügeln.

Einmal hatte er mir auch bei einem Schulreferat in Geschichte geholfen – es ging ums Ägypten.

Und ab und zu fand ich morgens auf dem Nachttisch ein paar Tafeln meiner Lieblingsschokolade (sündhaft teuer und ein Otto-Normal-Verbraucher wie ich kann die sich nur zu besonderen Anlässen leisten).

Das waren so kleine Sachen, die ich nie jemandem erzählte, erstens weil sie eh keiner geglaubt hatte und zweitens weil es so etwas wie ein Geheimnis zwischen Bakura und mir war. Ich sah es als seine Art an, sich für alles zu entschuldigen und akzeptierte es stillschweigend.

Und so merkwürdig es auch klingen mag, mir fehlte auch sein ständiges „Kannst du nicht endlich damit aufhören?"-Genörgel, wenn ich mal wieder stundenlang über etwas nachdachte, Gedanken hin und her wälzte und doch nie zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen schien. Wahrscheinlich würde er es jetzt auch sagen...

Seufzend entledigte ich mich meiner Schuluniform und zog bequeme Jeans und T-Shirt an. Es war Freitag und Yugi und die anderen hatten mich gefragt, ob ich nicht Lust hätte, mit ihnen heute weg zu gehen, aber mir war nicht danach. Lieber blieb ich zuhause, sah mir eine DVD an oder hing weiter meinen Gedanken nach.

Als ich in die Küche ging war mir, als könnte ich Bakuras durchscheinende Gestalt in der Tür sehen, kopfschüttelnd, mit einem spöttisch-unverständlichen Blick.

Er hatte nie verstanden, warum ich ab und zu Zeit für mich brauchte und gerne alleine war.

Während ich mein Essen machte, erinnerte ich mich an viele Momente wie diese, in denen Bakura mir zu sah und sich darüber aufregte, dass er gegen Yami verloren hatte oder einfach nur über den ach-so-blöden Pharao herzog. Auch wenn ich nicht seiner Meinung war –Yami wirkte auf mich immer nett, verlässlich und vernünftig- , so war es doch recht interessant, Bakura und der Vielfalt seiner Flüche und Verwünschungen zu lauschen.

Das ich weinte merkte ich erst, als die ersten Tränen auf die Arbeitsplatte tropften. Erstaunt wischte ich mir über die feuchten Wangen, was nicht brachte, denn kurz darauf waren sie wieder Tränennass.

Ich vermisste ihn schrecklich, nie war mir das so bewusst wie in diesem Moment.

Und am meisten schmerzte mich, dass ich ihm nie gesagt hatte, dass ich ihn trotz allem mochte und ihn gerne bei mir hatte...

Made me promise I'd try  
to find my way back in this life.  
I hope there is a way  
to give me a sign you're ok.  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
so I can go home.

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.  
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears. 

Together in all these memories  
I see you smile.  
All the memories I hold dear.  
Darling, you know I love you  
till the end of time.

Wie lange wanderte ich nun schon durch die Schwärze des Schattenreichs? Tage oder Wochen? Oder sogar schon Monate? Vielleicht aber auch nur ein paar Stunden... Zeit spielte keine Rolle, hier am trostlosesten Ort der Welt, wo die gepeinigten, toten Seelen Nebelschwaben gleich einen streiften.

Es war erstaunlich, wie schnell man vergessen konnte...

Die –im Vergleich zu meinem langen Leben im Reich der Schatten- kurze Zeit mit meinem Hikari war so angenehm gewesen, dass ich erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, wie es war, der Einsamkeit und der Dunkelheit ausgeliefert zu sein.

Nicht, dass es mir etwas ausmachen würde, schließlich hatte ich dann doch mehr Zeit hier verbracht als irgendwer sonst und sah es schon fast als meine Heimat an.

Ungeduldig scheuchte ich einige der Seelen davon; wie nervig sie doch waren, wenn sie um mich herum schwebten und mit einem kalt-feuchten Gefühl durch einen hindurch glitten.

Wenn man alleine durch die Finsternis wanderte, hatte man viel Zeit, über dies und das nachzudenken. Deshalb wunderte es mich nicht wirklich, dass sich nach und nach mein Hikari in meine Gedankenwelt schlich. Es erstaunte mich nur, dass ich mich an Dinge erinnerte, die für mich nicht von Bedeutung waren.

Wie er jedem ein Lächeln schenkte, selbst wenn er kurz davor noch von dem selben Typen beinahe verprügelt worden wäre; wie er in der Küche stand –eine weiße Schürze umgebunden- und gewissenhaft das Essen zubereitete; wie er in seinen Lieblingssessel gekuschelt über einem Buch saß, völlig versunken in eine Welt, in die sonst keiner Zutritt hatte; wie er ständig der alten Frau aus dem vierten Stock die Einkäufe mitbrachte; wie er still neben dem blöden Gartenzwerg von Wiedergeburt eines Pharaos und seinen Freunden stand, scheinbar dazugehörte und doch kein Teil von ihnen war.

Kopfschüttelnd versuchte ich, die Bilder meines Hikaris los zu werden.

Es gab keinen Grund für mich, ständig an ihn zu denken, mich an ihn zu erinnern. Er war nichts als mein Mittel zum Zweck gewesen. Unwichtig. Nervig. Eine Last.

Aber...

Er war auch der Einzige, der versuchte, mich zu verstehen, der Nachfragte, warum ich was tat. Der wissen wollte, wer ich war und bin. Der sich sorgte, wenn ich mich mal einen Tag ruhig verhielt.

Der Einzige, der mir ein Zuhause schenken wollte.

Und bei diesem Gedanken fühlte ich zum ersten Mal das Verlangen, zu ihm zurück zu kehren, einen Weg zu finden, der mich aus der Finsternis des Schattenreiches führte.

Wie ich es schon einmal Marik gegenüber erwähnt hatte, ich bin die Finsternis, war Eins mit ihr geworden, als ich Millennium um Millennium im Reich der Schatten gefangen war, auf meine Chance lauerte wie ein Jäger auf seine Beute. Ich sollte mich hier nicht so... verlassen fühlen. Ich sollte mich daran gewöhnt haben, alleine zu sein...

Während ich weiter grübelte, trugen mich meine Beine weiterhin vorwärts, ohne Richtung und Ziel. Aber das machte nichts, denn der Ort, an den ich gehen wollte, war unerreichbar für mich geworden...

Ich stutzte kurz.

Dachte ich wirklich, dass ich gerne bei meinem Hikari wäre?

Erneut versuchte ich mit einem Kopfschütteln die Gedanken um Ryou zu vertreiben. Ich wusste schließlich, dass es sinnlos war... Warum also sollte ich mich hier selbst quälen, in dem ich mich nach etwas sehnte, was ich niemals wieder erreichen würde!

Leise seufzend stoppte ich, ließ mich auf den kalten Boden fallen.

Es war so verwirrend. Als ich bei Ryou war, war er mir egal, bedeutete er mir genau so wenig wie jeder andere gewöhnliche Mensch, doch jetzt... jetzt machte ich mir sorgen um ihn, dachte ununterbrochen an ihn – und daran, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wieder zu ihm zurück zu kehren. Oder ihn zumindest noch einmal zu sehen, die Chance zu haben, ihm zu sagen, dass...

Ihm was zu sagen!

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Was sollte ich ihm sagen? „Entschuldigung, es tut mir leid, dass ich dich durch die Hölle hab gehen lassen, das wollte ich nicht."? Oder vielleicht „Entschuldigung, dass ich dir gesagt habe, ich hasse dich und das du nichts wert bist, in Wirklichkeit habe ich dich-"

Erneut stockten meine Gedanken.

Natürlich war mir klar geworden, dass ich meinen Hikari nicht hasste, aber... wollte ich wirklich so weit gehen und sagen, dass ich ihn... lieb gewonnen hatte?

Ich rappelte mich auf und lief weiter.

Ich sollte wohl endliche aufhören, diesen Gedanken nachzuhängen, schließlich gab es keine Möglichkeit, Ryou noch einmal zu sehen, weshalb also sich darüber Sorgen machen!

Es würde ewig unausgesprochen bleiben...

Erstaunt spürte ich ungewohnte Nässe auf meinen Wangen.

Tränen...

Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal geweint...?

All of my memories keep you near.  
In silent moments imagine you here.   
All of my memories keep you near.  
Your silent whispers, silent tears.

Es hörte nicht auf...

Egal wie oft ich die Tränen von meinen Wangen wischte, immer und immer wieder kamen neue. Mittlerweile hatte ich es aufgegeben, mir etwas zu essen machen zu wollen und lag nun im Bett, den Kopf ins Kissen gedrückt, welches auch schon ganz feucht war.

Schniefend griff ich blind zum Nachttisch, angelte nach dem Päckchen Taschentücher und zog eines heraus, um mir die Nase zu putzen, als das Telefon klingelte. Ich ignorierte es –darin war ich echt gut-, aber anscheinend wusste der Anrufer nur zu genau, dass ich zu hause war, denn es hörte und hörte nicht auf.

Schließlich rappelte ich mich auf, schleppte mich zum Telefon –unglaublich, wie müde das Weinen einen machen konnte!- und hob ab. „Ja?" –„Ryou? Yugi hier. Ich... ich wollte nur wissen, wie's dir geht...weil... Du wirkst in letzter Zeit so bedrückt..."-

Yugis Stimme am anderen Ende klang wirklich besorgt und einen Moment spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, ihm zu erzählen, wie ich mich fühlte... ...aber er würde nicht verstehen!

„Mir geht's gut, Yugi, wirklich. Bin nur ein bisschen müde... du hast mich gerade aufgeweckt." –„Oh... tut mir leid. Und du bist dir sicher..."- „Ja, Yugi, mach dir keine Gedanken. Wir sehen uns am Montag wieder, okay!"

Kurzes Zögern und ich befürchtete schon, er würde weiter nachhaken. –„Okay. Machs gut, bis dann!"- Ich verabschiedete mich ebenfalls und hängte auf.

Leises Lachen entrang sich meiner Kehle; selbst während des kurzen Gesprächs mit Yugi waren die Tränen weiterhin ungehindert über meine Wangen gelaufen.

Auf dem Weg zurück in mein Zimmer schlüpfte ich aus dem T-Shirt, zog dann auch meine Jeans aus, ehe ich mich erneut auf mein Bett schmiss. Obwohl es draußen noch taghell war verspürte ich eine Müdigkeit, die mir den Rest gab.

Als mein Blick auf mein Nachttisch fiel, blickte ich direkt auf das Foto von meiner Mutter und meiner Schwester... Hatte ich nach ihrem Tod auch so viel geweint? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern...

Aber ich wünschte mir mit einem Mal, dass ich ein Bild von meinem Yami hätte, dass ich ansehen konnte, wenn ich wollte...

Aber das einzige, was mir blieb, war meine Erinnerung...

Die Tränen, die über meine Wangen liefen wollten und wollten nicht enden. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich, einmal damit angefangen nicht mehr damit aufhören könnte.

Zwischenzeitlich hatte ich mich niedergelassen, irgendwo in der Finsternis, in der alles gleich war. Ich blickte nach oben, in einen Himmel, der keiner war um Gestirne zu suchen, die niemals diesen Ort beleuchteten... und sah das lächelnde Gesicht meines Hikaris vor mir.

Und einem Faustschlag gleich wurde mir klar, was ich verloren hatte.

Und das einzige, was mir blieb, war meine Erinnerung...

All of my memories...

Ende

Tja... das war sie also... die zweite Songfic meines Lebens -.-

Nicht gerade umwerfend, aber recht akzeptabel, finde ich...


End file.
